A life of darkness
by Bloodsuckergurl
Summary: What happens when a youg vegietarian vampire alone hunting in the woods comes across a human? who just happens to be their singer? Will Cameron be able to control the beast within him? Or will the monster take control? Read and Review please!


Disclamer: this is my story, Twilight gave me the idea for the vampires

Guilt 

I moved quickly and quietly through the trees, my eyes darting back and forth looking for body heat among the thick green foliage of pine needles. I froze and sniffed the air. I staggered back, my eyes watering and burning. The force of the smell was astounding. I stood perfectly still with my eyes closed, letting my inner senses guide me. I slit my eyes open and looked to my right. Not five feet from where I was standing, stood a tall, muscular man with skin as pale as the moon. My mouth began to water with extra venom and every one of my enhanced senses was tuned to the overpowering smell of blood. It was like nothing I had ever encountered. My stomach convulsed with lust for the blood. My throat burned and ached with thirst. I can take him. I thought. I moved stealthily forward, aware of every move the man made.

He turned his body toward me, exposing all of his long, white neck. I could see the sweet blood pulsing through his veins underneath his almost translucent skin; I could almost taste the better-sweetness of his blood going down my throat. I crouched, waiting behind a tall pine, for the moment of desire to be executed. Every part of me ached as I waited. His blood sang to me. Damn, Margaret will never forgive me if I did this. But it was too late for having second thoughts, the moon shown brightly in the sky and the man turned his back to me, the perfect target. I sprung forward, sinking my venomous teeth into his soft, pale flesh…

His blood to me was like whiskey to an alcoholic. It ran down my throat in rivers, quenching my thirst. I had never tasted anything so incredibly wonderful. I felt the man struggle beneath me, but his muscles were no match to my enhanced ones. I sank my teeth in deeper, making him scream even louder in agony. I smiled wickedly. It was always more enjoyable when they were still alive. I heard a small voice yell a name not far from where I was eating. I felt the man struggle feebly beneath me. With his last breath I heard him whisper one name. "Analissa." Then he died, I had killed him. I unlatched my teeth from his neck, shaking violently. My stomach rolled and I thought I was going to throw up. _What had I done?_ I heard a gasp of horror and looked up. There, standing 10 feet from where I sat hunched over the man's body was a small, fragile girl with the same pale skin and bright golden eyes.

She was frozen to the spot, staring at me. Without another thought, I sprung lithely into the bushes and launched myself into the air and up into the night sky. As I looked down I could see the little girl leaning against her father, shaking him, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she called out "Papa! Papa! No, Papa, please don't die. Papa!" One last glance down, I saw the little girl staring up through the trees at me. Her eyes wide with grief and hate, hate towards me. I shook again, my head swimming with guilt. I heard another sound coming from somewhere in the woods. I heard a woman shout something, a name, "Philippe, Philippe!" then I heard the hysterical cries ring out as she saw her husband. I left the woods far behind, speeding into the night sky. The little girl's eyes were burned into my memory, where they would stay forever, haunting me every waking moment for the rest of my life.

Years sped past in blurs, months felt like minuets; days like seconds, but the eyes of the little girl never left me. It was like a dark shadow that loomed over me, threatening to consume me, following me everywhere I went. Then we moved to Elkins, Arkansas, and it was like I was reliving that night over and over again. Their scent was everywhere. In every corner, on every tree, I couldn't escape it. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I couldn't fight the guilt and pain that shot through me every time I could smell her. I saw her face everywhere; everybody had bright golden eyes and long brown hair. _I'm going crazy._ I thought. _This is the price I pay for killing that poor man. How could I have done such a horrible thing? _I had decided, no matter what I would make it up to the girl. And I would never, _never_ kill another human in all my life.

I was walking on my own through the woods after a long hunting trip, searching for Marc and Ahnree, when I saw her. I blinked several times, telling myself that I was just seeing things. Then she turned, and I knew it was her. She had the same bright golden eyes. I sat frozen to the ground, watching the girl. _Analissa._ The name was ingrained into my memory as much as her face was. I heard her scream out for help and collapse onto the ground. I moved my hand slightly, freezing the world around me. I slowly moved forward until I was standing above her. Her smell was almost overpowering. I could see the tears frozen in her eyes, and the nightmare of memories that haunted her very being. _How could I have done such a thing to this innocent girl? _I asked myself this question for the hundredth time today.

The pain in her eyes was too much to bear. I stumbled back into the bushes as the world came to life around me. I sat there not moving, for hours just watching her. I watched her life drain from her shaking body and every amount of feeling she had soak into the ground, leaving her a beautiful, pale zombie. I felt the tears sting my eyes, as my mind reeled back to 12 years ago. I had run away, flying as fast as I could, trying to put as much distance in between me and those big, golden eyes. I remember coming home without Ahnree, and looking into Margaret's eyes and almost telling her everything that I had done. I had wanted to die right there, the guilt and pain was so strong. My life had withered as the secret festered in my soul. I had learned to deal with the pain, coating it to keep it from engulfing me and taking my life.

Authors note:this is the first story I have put up for others to see. Tell me what you think. Be honest. Sorry if the descriptions are a little realistic. review please!


End file.
